


Sleeping In

by swan_mills



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_mills/pseuds/swan_mills
Summary: “At least let me say goodbye properly.”“As tempting as that offer is, your morning goodbye's tend to spiral into hour long sessions of fucking me into the mattress.”“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”//Set post-Riverdale//





	Sleeping In

When the sun rose in the morning Veronica Lodge knew her girlfriend would get up with it. If there was anything Cheryl Blossom loved more that the mind blowing sex they had it was her morning routine. The redhead was undoubtedly a morning person, clearly made to get up and get going with the energy of a tigress.

Veronica, however, was more cat-like in that she liked to laze about for at least an hour after the sun came up. She was awake, but that didn’t mean she had to get out from underneath the warm covers. Sometimes Cheryl would get out of bed, shower, do her makeup, cook breakfast, and then come back to find Veronica still in bed, nestled within the covers. This would make her smile and Veronica would pull out her arms from her cocoon and beckon her over. Lazy morning kisses would distract her for a moment before the alarm for the coffee would go off and Cheryl would break away from Veronica with a teasing smile.

But right now Cheryl is sound asleep, and Veronica takes the opportunity to watch the redhead in the most intimate fashion. Her fingers trail across Cheryl's cheekbones and down to trace the curves of the woman’s kiss-bruised lips, void of their signature red. Veronica’s finger travels up to the other girl's forehead and graces her hairline, where Blossom red meets ivory skin.

Veronica trails her fingers across Cheryl's smooth neck up to her shoulders - where she traces patterns of her initials over and over again - and down her arms, littered with fading scars. Scars that faded along with Cheryl's memory of Jason. They're a constant reminder of the taller girl's past; Of how her parents treated her. The was something in the way the cuts had healed, like they had been re-opened and aggravated countless times before Cheryl had let them heal, and that made Veronica absolutely furious because Cheryl was so strong. How could someone have treated her this badly - so badly that Cheryl felt she had to hurt herself.

With a small sigh and a final kiss to the inside of the redheads wrist, Veronica moves on from the scars and moves the sheets back to trail her fingers along Cheryl's spine. Her fingers moved along the vertebrae and made swirls in the small of the woman’s back. She has a premonition that Cheryl is going to try to leave early today, and Veronica is determined to keep her in bed for as long as humanly possible. Bending over her girlfriend she begins kissing along her shoulder blades and mumbles against her skin. 

“I know you're awake,” Veronica nips at a piece of skin that she knows is particularly sensitive and smirks when she hears the little gasp that Cheryl gives.

“You know I have to leave early for work, right?"

Veronica hums as she presses her lips reverently to Cheryl's neck, “You're an intern, Cheryl. I think they can wait a little while for their coffees.”

Cheryl turns over and rises up to meet Veronica's lips before removing the covers, exposing her pale skin, “Still, I do have to go in.”

Veronica reaches for Cheryl as the woman stands up from the bed and takes a hold of her hips to flip her back onto the mattress.

“Let me give you a parting present.”

“As tempting as that offer is, your presents tend to spiral into hour long sessions of fucking me into the mattress.” Cheryl laughs.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Veronica presses up against Cheryl and swivels her hips, grinding against the former Vixens captain. Cheryl moans as the pleasure in her core began to build, and she whines when Veronica pulls away, only to snake her way down Cheryl's body, caressing every curve with her nimble fingers, all while assaulting her girlfriend's neck with an onslaught of kisses.

“Veronica, please. I really do have to-” Cheryl begins, but is cut of by her own gasp as Veronica plunges two fingers inside of her.

The brunette chuckles before taking Cheryl's lips captive with her own, before roughly grabbing the other girl's arms and pinning them above her head with her free hand. She grins at the look of bliss on Cheryl's face and increases the pace of her fingers, curling them inside the redhead. Veronica's teeth nip at her bottom lip as her fingers pump in and out of Cheryl mercilessly, the rhythm fast and frantic. When Veronica's palm presses against her clit Cheryl's hips lift off of the bed, begging for more friction.

And the brunette delivers, moving her head down to give attention to her chest - sucking and kissing and biting - relentlessly teasing her nipples. Her fingers are curling inside Cheryl in the way she knows the taller girl loves, and the redhead is moaning and gasping, her hips stuttering against Veronica's hand and she coming, shaking underneath the shorter girl. Veronica kisses along her neck as she comes down from her high, whispering loving words in her ear.

Cheryl give her a half-hearted glare once she's recovered from her orgasm.

“I’m going to get you back for keeping me from work.”

Veronica grins, “Is that a threat or a promise?”

Cheryl smirks back at her. "That's a promise, Ronniekins."

Veronica leans back down to invade Cheryl's mouth with her tongue and smirks against her girlfriend's lips. If this is all it takes to get the taller girl to stay in bed in the mornings, they'll be sleeping in a lot more often.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
